Cellular, as well as, viral factors may have a role in controlling HIV replication, and modulation of these factors may represent a site of therapeutic intervention in the life cycle of HIV. Binding sites for nuclear factors are contained in the HIV genome. Involvement of the early response genes, c-fos and c-myc and nuclear binding protein jun are being evaluated as modifiers of replication of HIV.